Les Bannis
by MelleMani
Summary: Jugé criminel de guerre Severus Snape va, subir une punition pire que le baiser du détraqueur, plonger dans un monde apocalyptique où la magie est aussi inexistante que l'humanité. (Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas...)
1. Souvenirs, hallucinations ou réalité ?

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs, hallucinations ou réalité ?

C'est comme des brides de souvenir, sauf que Severus est plus que conscient qu'en fait, c'est réel. Il est à demi conscient captant très furtivement son environnement avant de sombrer à nouveau. Paradoxalement enfermé dans le noir le plus complet il peut tous sentir, cette sensation d'attraction insupportable comme un transplanage, mais pire. Il y a la dureté contre son dos endolori, et d'autres souffrances, d'autres blessures. Peu importe il n'est plus maître de son corps. Il ne peut rien faire, et il est certain qu'à ce moment précis, son cœur cesse de battre, le transformant en un simple observateur de sa propre déchéance. L'expérience a beau avoir fait de lui un homme endurci face à la douleur, à la peur, à l'angoisse, aujourd'hui ce qu'il ressent est au-delà de tout, son corps gorgé d'adrénaline veut qu'il se relève en dépit de tout, mais son mentale est paralysé. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçoit une ombre au-dessus de lui. Au péril d'un fort exercice de concentration il parvient à comprendre que ce n'est pas une hallucination. Quelqu'un à la tête penchée au-dessus de lui, il ne voit pas ses traits mais juste une silhouette floue, un visage fin, des cheveux courts. Et soudain il ressent le contact suivit d'une si lourde douleur qu'un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. De toute façon, peut-être importe, il revient à la réalité et regarde ses deux mains pressées contre la plaie de son abdomen qui a gorgé de sang ses vêtements. Puis il entend le vacarme qui l'entoure, hurlements, gémissements, bruits sourds et au-dessus de tout ça, une voix, féminine, familière.

« Accrochez-vous ! »

Il serra la mâchoire de souffrance, pourtant soulagée, il est conscient, il a réussi à franchir cette barrière de l'inconscience, il est à nouveau là. Severus rejette sa tête en arrière et revient en terrain connu la douleur et la guerre qui fait rage autour de lui. La personne qui tente de lui venir en aide serre quelque chose autour de la plaie avant d'attraper son bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules. Des épaules fines, et une silhouette bien plus petite que la sienne. Pourtant il décolle du sol avec une force incroyable et est solidement soutenu par une main autour de sa taille. Se souvenant brièvement comment marcher il essaye de suivre le pas précipité de son alliée. Le blessée reconnait vaguement la remorque de l'une des voitures utilisées par les moldus. Son corps s'affaisse dans celle-ci et il perd contact avec son alliée mais entend une dernière fois sa voix retentir

« Emmène le Hershel ! »

Les secousses qui suivent, montre à Severus combien la course est effrénée, il se passe quelque chose, et tout le monde essaye de fuir. Fronçant les sourcils il sent le lien autour de sa taille se desserrer et le sang à nouveau gorgé sa chemise. Une voix d'homme le rappelle à l'ordre

« Tenez bon ! »

Il prend à peine le temps de noter que cette accent n'était pas celui d'un anglais avant de sombrer.


	2. Prison ou Sursis

( Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire, et veuillez excusez d'avance mes maladresses, c'est une première publication )

Chapitre 2 : Prison ou Sursis

La première chose qu'il entend en reprenant conscience, les yeux toujours clos, c'est son propre gémissement, lui montrant que même ses lèvres lui font mal. Il serre la mâchoire et fronce les sourcils portant sa main à sa nuque avant de faire un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux. Il est allongé sur bas d'un lit superposé. Une forte odeur d'humidité et de poussière le prend à la gorge alors qu'en tendant le bras sa main touche la paroi opposée. C'est trop petit pour une chambre, trop sombre et sale pour toute habitation descente. Severus se redresse et s'assoit sur le lit ses habits gorgés de sang et déchirés sont pitoyables, et il a froid. Levant les yeux, il réalise finalement qu'il se trouve dans une cellule, pas du genre d'Azkaban, mais tout aussi lugubre. Une prison pour moldu, mal entretenu, et bien trop calme. La porte fermée, il baisse les yeux entendant des pas s'approcher  
>" Attend, Attend !"<br>La voix d'homme semble mal assurée mais furieuse.  
>" Tu semble oublier qu'il y a des enfants ici !<br>- Je ne me serais jamais permis de l'amener si je n'étais pas certaine de faire le bon choix  
>- Et comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Nous vivons dans un monde où maintenant même ton propre sang te trahirait !<br>- Il n'est pas de mon sang, mais par le passé, il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.  
>- Par le passé, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu dans ce monde !<br>- Il n'est pas de ton monde ! Il est du mien soupire la voix de femme"  
>Un silence s'installe. Trop long pour rassurer Severus qui avait parfaitement compris qu'ils discutaient de sa survie. La voix qui lui est familière reprend<br>- la première fois que tu m'as vu, tu n'as eu qu'à me regarder dans les yeux pour me confier la vie de Judith alors pourquoi tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?  
>- Je ne veux pas le tuer si...<br>- Si je me suis trompé je le tuerai moi-même assure t'elle alors d'une voix sûre.  
>- Je lui donne 24 heures pour faire ses preuves !<br>Severus a à peine le temps de comprendre la fin de la conversation qu'Hermione Granger, avec la même force que précédemment, ouvre la porte de la cellule et baisse les yeux vers lui. Elle est sale de boue, de poussière, et de sang séché, peut-être le sien mais il en doute. Mais surtout ses longues boucles ont disparu, laissant à la place une coupe très courte à la garçonne tout ébouriffée  
>- Ravie de constater, Severus, que vous êtes encore vie !<p> 


	3. La Survie du groupe

Chapitre 3 : la survie du groupe

Depuis Ed, Carol s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser personne lui faire du mal. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle est un membre important du groupe de Rick, cela à enfin du sens. Dans la salle de bain commune de la prison, elle retire la poussière du miroir et regarde son visage. La sueur colle la saleté sur sa peau, et le sang séché y reste farouchement accroché aussi. Elle serre la mâchoire regardant ses yeux verts, sa fille en avait hérité et les voir chaque jour est un supplice à présent. Nettoyant son visage, Carol fait méthodiquement disparaitre chaque trace de sang de sa peau. Elle enfile ensuite les seuls vêtements de rechange qu'elle possède et glisse son pantalon dans ses bottes. Dans un soupire Carol se dirige à l'extérieure, elle sait que d'une minute à l'autre Daryl et Michonne vont partir chercher de la nourriture où tout ce qui peut être utile. Elle passe devant les cellules et lance un regard à la dernière arrivée dans le groupe, Hermione qui s'occupait d'un homme ramené plus tôt. D'un léger froncement de sourcils, comme les autres, elle ne cache pas son inquiétude. Hermione lui répond simplement de son habituel sourire.

"Dépêche toi, Carol tu vas rater son départ" lui murmure alors Hershel passant à côté d'elle. Elle sourit tout en pressant le pas Rick bientôt à ses côtés. Michonne appuyée contre le mur regarde distraitement les rôdeurs agglutinés contre la grille en attendant Daryl. Celui-ci écoute les dernières instructions de Rick

"Soyez prudent, Gleen et Maggie ont faillit ne pas revenir la dernière fois

Michonne penche la tête

-t'es certain que c'est moins risqué de passer par la forêt ? demande t'elle finalement à Daryl dubitative.

- Moins de risque de croiser une horde et de se faire becter affirme le chasseur

Rick hoche la tête

- Daryl a raison, c'est dans la forêt qu'on a croisé le moins de rôdeur jusque là.

Michonne, se remettant au jugement des deux hommes, hoche la tête

- je te suis lance t'elle à Daryl de son ton neutre.

Il hoche la tête regardant Rick qui semble inquiet pour leur escapade

- Rentrez avant la nuit.

- Ouais t'inquiète pas" répond Daryl entraînant Michonne.

Rick reste là à les regarder jusqu'à ce que la forêt les cache.

"ça ira Rick, ce sont tous les deux les plus endurcis du groupe" rassure Carol une main sur l'épaule du meneur.

Le silence est pesant, Daryl arbalète chargée en main et Michonne prête à sortir son sabre restent sur leur garde

" tu penses quoi du type qu'Hermione a ramené ? Lance Michonne d'une voix grave, de tout le groupe t'es le seul dont je ne sais pas l'avis.

- j'peux dire pareil de toi rétorque-t-il

Michonne sourit légèrement

- je suis la première à me méfier des étrangers"

Un rôdeur traverse le sentier et s'arrête tournant lentement la tête vers eux. Daryl tire sa flèche dans le crâne de celui-ci et la récupère avant de répondre

"J'avais pas remarqué lance-t-il amusé. Michonne fronce les sourcils

- alors ?

Il réprime un ricanement

- j'en pense rien, j'l'ai vu qu'une fois et il avait pas l'air de pouvoir s'en sortir

Michonne serre légèrement la mâchoire en détournant la tête

- t'as entendu ?

- c'est moi, je viens de ranger ma flèche

- mais non, là écoute."

Au loin, un petit bruit se faisait entendre semblable a un coup de feu, étouffé. Daryl regarde Michonne qui sort son sabre et se dirige vers la source du bruit.  
>Un groupe de cinq hommes bien armés est visible dans le creux de la plaine, en hauteur Daryl et Michonne s'allongent sur le ventre pour les observer<p>

" des guetteurs ? Lance-t-elle

Daryl plisse légèrement les yeux en secouant la tête

- nan, regarde celui accroupi, c'est un traqueur, ils chassent, et avec leur arme j'pense pas que c'est un rôdeur ou un animal.

- des mercenaires, devine Michonne

Daryl et Michonne avancent dans les hauteurs quand un nouveau coup de feu retenti

- ces crétins vont rameuter tous les rôdeurs des environs peste Michonne

Daryl regarde les groupes avant de parler

- Il y a plus grave, ils sont pas loin de la prison et c'est peut-être nos traces qu'ils suivent

- l'escapade en ville sera pour plus tard"


	4. Entres deux mondes

Chapitre 4 : Entres deux mondes

« Pourquoi font-ils ça ? » Demande Severus d'une voix trainante, il ne s'enflamme plus contre les injustices depuis longtemps

« Quand la situation dans ce monde est devenue ingérable, le monde magique a dut prendre des décisions, que personne ne voulait assumer, pour se protéger. Ils ont fermé tous passages donnant sur ce monde, condamnant déjà des centaines de sorciers, répond Hermione, les anciens membres du gouvernement qui étaient corrompus ont repris leur poste dans le plus grand secret et ils ont commencé une espèce de vendetta, une purification de la population de sorcier bannissant dans ce monde les jugés coupables.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là Granger ? Et comment savez-vous tous ça ? »

Sans répondre Hermione examine la blessure de Severus, il venait de prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements propres appartenant à Rick.

« Zabini souffle-t-elle finalement au bout d'un long moment

Severus relève les yeux en entendant le nom du jeune Serpentard.

- Pour une raison que j'ignore tous les sorciers bannis apparaissent au même endroit, et en Amérique, peut-être pour se préserver d'un possible retour par quelque moyen que ce soit. J'y retourne ainsi régulièrement et avant de vous retrouver vous, j'ai trouvé Blaise.

- est-il là ?

- Il est mort, il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir, mais il n'a pas tenu une semaine. Avant son départ il m'a expliqué ce qui se passait tirant ses informations de Lucius Malfoy gardé enfermé au ministère dans une cellule d'où il peut balancer l'intégralité des mangemorts ou criminels restants

- Zabini est mort digère Snape avant de froncer les sourcils, mais que se passe-t-il dans ce monde ?

Hermione soupire

- Une maladie, un virus, une punition de dieu peu importe le monde s'est arrêté, les gens qui étaient morts ont commencé à revenir à la vie à l'état de créature décomposée. Ils ne sont plus rien que des corps, et leur seul but est de se nourrir.

- ça ne peut pas être vrai murmure Severus si bas qu'Hermione n'entend pas.

La jeune femme perçoit néanmoins le changement d'expression de son ancien professeur, plongé dans ses pensées

- Snape le rappel à l'ordre Hermione plus fermement

Il relève les yeux vers elle

- Pour rester ici, il faut que vous méritiez votre place, ne perdez pas à l'esprit que dehors, et seul vous êtes mort.

- que dois-je faire ?

- être utile.

- Hermione ! Intervient une troisième voix

La concernée se tourne vers Beth

- On a un problème, Rick demande le rassemblement.

Hermione hoche la tête la petite blonde repartant en courant

- vous pouvez marcher ?

- Oui.  
>Elle le maintient pour le mettre debout et lui fait signe de la suivre, il l'arrête en lui attrapant le bras<br>- Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas répondu, pourquoi vous, vous êtes ici ?

- Ce monde aussi imparfait soit-il s'est révélé être bien plus le mien que le monde magique »


	5. Séparation

Chapitre 5 : Séparation

Ils arrivent dans la première pièce de la prison servant auparavant de réfectoire, appuyé contre l'une des tables, Rick semble très inquiet. Hermione fronce les sourcils en voyant Daryl et Michonne, ils devaient aller en ville, alors pourquoi être là ? Se tournant vers Snape, elle lui présente brièvement chaque membre du groupe.

- Rick est le meneur de notre groupe, Carl, avec le chapeau, et le bébé Judith sont ces enfants. Maggie et Gleen, forment un jeune couple, Maggie est la sœur de Beth, et ce sont les filles d'Hershel. La femme à côté de lui, c'est Carol, et l'homme à l'arbalète Daryl.

La voix de Rick s'élève finalement provoquant le silence du groupe.

- En allant en ville Michonne et Daryl ont croisé des mercenaires, des traqueurs, lourdement armés. On ignore leur nombre exact.

- Où sont-ils ? demande Maggie.

- un peu près 10 kilomètres au Nord répond Daryl.

Rick reprend.

- S'ils s'approchent encore, avec la tour de garde, ils vont voir la prison, forcément. C'est pourquoi il faut trouver une solution, très rapidement.

- Ils vont peut-être passer leurs chemins lance tout bas Beth.

Daryl secoue la tête.

- Ils vont vouloir fouiller les lieux ou peut-être même s'y installer, si on en a eu l'idée, ils l'auront aussi. Dans tous les cas, si ces mercenaires nous trouvent, pas d'entente, ils nous tueront tous pour garder toutes nos provisions pour eux.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les combattre ? Demande Glenn.

- Eux, peut-être, intervient Hermione, mais les coups de feu attireront d'autres rôdeurs, on ne peut pas combattre les deux.

- Dans ce cas ne combattons ni l'un ni l'autre.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Severus qui hausse les sourcils.

Rick le regarde avec la même méfiance qu'à chaque fois qu'un étranger prend la parole.

- Tu as une idée ? Lance-t-il

- Utilisons l'un pour dissuader l'autre. En faisant entrer un maximum de rôdeur dans l'enceinte de la prison, on fait croire que celle-ci est infestée de ses créatures.

- quoi ?! Lancent en même temps Daryl et Michonne

Rick lève la main les arrêtant, Hermione plisse légèrement les lèvres en regardant Severus.

- Non ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée lance-t-il d'une voix trainante, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

- Si on boucle le bâtiment on ne risquera rien, il suffit de remplir les deux cours de rôdeurs, souffle Hermione regardant Rick.

- et comment on fait après, pour les faire ressortir, si on ne peut pas combattre les mercenaires, on a aucune chance contre des dizaines de rôdeurs ! Rétorque Michonne.

- En les appâtant avec ce qu'ils veulent à tous pris.

- nous becter termine Daryl tournant la tête vers Glenn.

Malgré la situation, Rick sourit, en voyant la tête du concerné se décomposait, il connaissait parfaitement le sens du regard de Daryl

- oh non pas encore !

Hermione sourit et regarde ensuite Daryl

- sauf qu'on sera coincé dans le bâtiment, si Glenn sort, il ne pourra pas rentrer sans permettre aux rôdeurs d'en faire autant. Il nous faudrait une carcasse qui les appâte juste au bon moment.

- c'est impossible lance Daryl

Hermione poursuit.

- il faut que quelqu'un parvienne à s'en sortir en dehors du bâtiment avec tous les rôdeurs.

Daryl suivant le raisonnement hoche la tête.

- ce serait le plus efficace pour fermer les bâtiments attirer les rôdeurs dans la cour et faire le ménage ensuite. Mais c'est risqué.

- j'irais avec Daryl, on ne sera pas trop de deux, je pense murmure Rick.

Daryl secoue la tête.

- je peux te parler ?

Rick hoche la tête, les deux hommes se séparent. Michonne lance un petit regard à Hermione.

- Rick est trop fatigué pour faire ça, il va ralentir Daryl

Hermione hoche la tête.

- mais Daryl ne va pas pouvoir s'en sortir seul cette fois complète Hershel

- c'est pour ça que quelqu'un d'autre doit y aller termine Hermione en levant la tête vers Snape qu'elle attire légèrement à l'écart des autres.

- Écoutez Daryl va me choisir, alors il va falloir que vous vous débrouilliez seul

- Pourquoi vous choisira-t-il ?

- Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui connait bien la forêt, j'y ai survécu seule pendant plusieurs mois.

Soucieux le Serpentard peine à garder son impassibilité.

- Surtout suivez toutes les indications de Rick, il y a un 9 mm sur la couchette du haut de votre cellule, prenez le, si vous demandez à Carl, il vous aidera à vous en servir

Severus dévisage la jeune femme après avoir regardé le gamin au chapeau, elle sourit.

- Ne vous fiez plus aux apparences Snape.

Daryl et Rick reviennent vers le groupe.

- Vas-y Daryl choisi quelqu'un, il s'agit de protéger tes arrières après tout.

Le chasseur hoche la tête et se tourne vers Hermione sans hésitation.

- prépare-toi.


	6. Confiance

Chapitre 6 : Préparation et confiance

Hermione attrape sa ceinture et l'attache fermement autour de sa taille, seule dans les vestiaires, elle regarde le vide un long moment. Depuis que le groupe de Rick l'avait trouvé dans la forêt, elle n'avait plus eu à sortir. Daryl est l'un des meilleurs du groupe, fort, prudent, attentif, mais ça ne garantissait maintenant plus la survie. Elle attache un holster autour de sa cuisse gauche qu'elle relie à sa ceinture. C'était un silencieux avec deux chargeurs supplémentaires. Du côté droit, elle met l'étui contenant son couteau. Par habitude, elle exécute ses gestes patiemment, prudemment vérifiant chaque équipement. En sortant Carol l'attend avec cette expression tranquille et douce qu'elle a pratiquement toujours sur le visage. Elle lui tend son sac à dos

" Il y a deux gourdes pleines, et de la nourriture en cas de problème en plus de ton équipement, je n'ai rien enlevé"

Hermione la remercie prenant le sac. Prête, elle rejoint le chasseur à l'extérieur. Rick revient vers eux après avoir fait le tour de la prison vérifiant les accès. Tout aller, il fallait maintenant que ce plan fonctionne, la chance peut tourner un peu en leur faveur pour changer. Derrière eux, le groupe se rassemble à nouveau spontanément. Hermione lance un regard inquiet à Severus, le laisser seul ne lui plait pas, mais elle ne peut être distraite, l'enjeu est trop important. Rick reprend les consignes.

"Vous avez tous bien compris avant le retour de Daryl et Hermione personne ne tente de sortir de la prison. Je ne parle pas de vous individuellement, mais de tous le groupe, de Judith, si quelqu'un sort, ils entrent tous ! Avertit avec fermeté Rick

Ils hochent tous la tête

- par prudence, nous allons laisser l'ancien réfectoire inoccupé, comme un sas, si jamais les choses dérapent et que les rôdeurs entrent. Nous serons derrière la grille et moi, Michonne, et Carol ne quitteront pas cette place.

Les deux femmes concernées approuvent en hochant la tête

- les personnes les plus vulnérables resteront enfermées dans chacune de leurs cellules, et toutes autres capables de combattre resteront avec nous pour défendre le groupe en cas de besoin

La panique se lit un peu dans le groupe

Carol pose sa main sur l'épaule de Rick

- Mais avant de nous atteindre les rôdeurs devront traverser 3 grilles et nous n'en laisserons jamais entrer suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent les ouvrir collectivement.

Rick sourit légèrement, il n'y a pas plus redoutable que Carol pour rassurer. Le meneur la remercie avant d'accompagner Daryl et Hermione jusqu'à la dernière grille.

- Siffle quand tu auras fermé la dernière grille ensuite dépêche toi les premiers arriveront.

Rick hoche la tête serrant la main de Daryl

- Sois prudent.

Daryl hoche la tête, Rick tourne la tête vers Hermione juste à côté

- et toi aussi, on a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans le groupe, si on s'en sort, ce sera grâce à toi et à ton ami.

Elle incline la tête serrant la main que Rick lui tend, Daryl regarde derrière lui

- allez, c'est parti"

Elle sort son couteau, passant devant, une fois la grille ouverte. Rick regagne rapidement la dernière grille laissant les autres ouvertes, il devait avoir confiance.  
>Il siffle une fois qu'il a fermé solidement la dernière grille et sans un regard retourne dans le bâtiment. Michonne échange un regard avec lui aux aguets, prête au moindre problème à côté de Carol, main sur la poignée de son couteau. Rick regarde un à un les membres du groupe, ils ont obéi Carl, Hershel Beth et Judith sont enfermés dans une cellule devant laquelle Glenn, Maggie et Severus sont postés. Encore une fois Rick se répète que tout ira bien en se plaçant face à Severus. Celui-ci serre la mâchoire baissant les yeux quand il voit le couteau qu'il lui tend. D'un hochement de tête Snape le remercie avant de le prendre.<p>

"La tête" précise t-il simplement en se retournant.


	7. Complication

Chapitre 7 : Complications

L'adrénaline pulse dans leurs veines quand Daryl et Hermione entendent le sifflement, il laisse alors la grille ouverte et s'entaillant la main la jeune femme étale sur la grille du sang avant de courir dans les bois avec Daryl, les grognements résonnant de plus en plus fort. Ils courent rapidement pour distancer les quelques rôdeurs à les avoir suivis, puis prennent de la hauteur pour masquer leurs odeurs, se protéger mais surtout voir ce qui se passe.  
>Sortant une corde de son sac Hermione s'attache à la branche de l'arbre et regarde Daryl<p>

" attache-toi lance t'elle lui tendant la corde

- non merci très peu pour moi

Elle secoue la tête d'agacement avant de répliquer

- je ne te regarderais certainement pas te faire dévorer parce que tu as bêtement glissé sur une branche !

Il la regarde avant de prendre la corde s'attachant à la taille

- ça m'a sauvé une bonne dizaine de fois confie Hermione calmement

Daryl respecte ce fait ne parlant pas.

- les rôdeurs ont commencé à entrer dans la cour. Si ça tourne mal ...

- on est déjà d'accord sur ce point le coupe-t-elle, on va les aider "

Un craquement les surprend la jeune femme regarde en bas posant son index sur ses lèvres en montrant de son autre main un rôdeur qui passe et s'arrête juste sous leurs pieds. Daryl et Hermione pensent la même chose s'il reste ici, il attirera l'attention.  
>Ils serrent la mâchoire parfaitement immobile et ne se quittent pas du regard tendu. Si ce simple rôdeur les voit tout serait compromis.<br>Quand le rôdeur poursuit alors son chemin Daryl et Hermione ferment les yeux de soulagement et attendent un moment avant de se détendre. D'interminables minutes d'attente se poursuivent

- eh murmure Daryl. Hermione se redresse pour voir des silhouettes plus loin arriver en vue des clôtures de la prison

- qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils veulent tenter le coup murmure Hermione soudain douteuse

- Ils n'en auront pas le cran assure Daryl, sinon je ne serais pas là.

Hermione hoche la tête ne quittant plus les ombres des mercenaires des yeux. Ils semblent hésiter en ce moment faisant le tour de la prison jusqu'à ce que les rôdeurs de plus en plus nombreux remarquent leur présence. Daryl et Hermione voient alors les mercenaires rebrousser chemin

- Malheureusement, on a aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'ils ne reviendront pas.

- Non mais dans un monde pareil, il doit bien rester un peu de chance, et je doute que les survivants passent leur temps à rebrousser chemin murmure Hermione.

Ils attendent à nouveau un peu avant de se mettre en chasse trouvant rapidement un sanglier qui ferait l'affaire en termes d'appât. Daryl à genoux sort son couteau

- les grilles des prisons ne sont pas prêtes de céder

Hermione hoche la tête debout guettant les alentours

- Oui, ils sont en sécurité et on v... Les mots se perdent dans sa bouche après le bruit d'une déflagration. Daryl relève la tête, du sang lui éclaboussant au visage


	8. Contrôle

Petit message pour vous prévenir qu'avec la reprise des cours ( étant en internat) je ne pourrais publier de nouveaux chapitres que le week-end. Je remercie donc d'avance les quelques fidèles qui continueront à suivre mon histoire malgré tout. Merci aussi aux abonnés et a Onarluca d'avoir résisté jusqu'au septième chapitre malgré la présence d'Hermione ;) Pour ton commentaire, j'espère te rassurer en disant simplement que le personnage le plus important de cette fic reste Severus, Hermione n'étant présente que pour rendre crédible son sauvetage. Tout autre commentaire et critique, d'ailleurs, sont bonnes à prendre, je publie pour ça !

Chapitre 8 : Contrôle

La panique est palpable dans la prison les murs sont épais, mais ils peuvent entendre les grognements ainsi que des bruits de frottement. Michonne serre la mâchoire intimant le silence dans la prison, tout le monde obéit calme et silencieux. Un long grincement les fait tous sursauter et Hershel a juste le temps de poser sa main sur la bouche de Beth étouffant un petit hurlement de terreur. Carol ferme les yeux tendus jusqu'au bout des doigts  
>Rick touche son épaule lui indiquant du menton la porte de la prison. Elle comprend alors que le grincement vient du grillage extérieur qui protège l'entrée. Pour l'instant rien d'imprévu tant qu'ils ne franchissent pas cette grille.<p>

- ça commence à être long Rick chuchote Michonne ne voulant pas faire peur aux autres.

- je sais. Il regarde sa montre, Hermione et Daryl sont parti depuis 3 heures.

- c'était bien un coup de feu

Rick baisse les yeux

- tu crois que... Commence Michonne

- j'en sais rien Michonne, mais notre survie dépend d'eux alors je ne veux pas y penser.

À nouveau, un long grincement les surprend. Un silence de mort envahit le bloc suivit d'un violent coup contre la porte. Michonne, Rick, et Carol se regardent pensant la même chose, les rôdeurs ont traversé la grille.

- Papa ? Rick serre la mâchoire en entendant la voix de son fils. En de pareilles circonstances, il était bien incapable de mentir à son fils et de lui promettre que ça ira.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Carl tout va bien, ils ne sont pas encore prêts d'arriver jusqu'ici et nous sommes ensemble intervient Michonne

Rick lance un regard reconnaissant à celle-ci.

Severus, toujours devant la cellule était songeur, il n'a plus aucun repère ici, mais pire encore, il se sent inutile et ignorant. C'est tellement agaçant, il serre la mâchoire détaillant les personnes autour de lui. Se souvenir des prénoms est une chose, comprendre qui ils sont tous en est une autre. Severus tente ce qu'il sait le mieux faire, observer. Regardant Rick, Carl et Judith, Severus est frappé de n'avoir demandé à Hermione où se trouve la mère. Cependant à en juger par le regard de Rick, il semble évident qu'elle est morte. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers Michonne qui lui parait trop indépendante et endurcie pour faire partie d'un groupe tout comme Daryl. Carol était plus ambivalente, ressemblant à une mère au foyer fragile et brisée, elle dégage pourtant une force et un courage incroyable.

- Eh entend-il chuchoter

Il tourne la tête et baisse les yeux vers Carl.

- ça va ?

Surpris, le Serpentard regarde un long moment le garçon et culpabilise, légèrement, de ne pas lui avoir effectivement demandé de l'aide pour manipuler l'arme qu'il n'a pas touchée. L'ancien professeur n'a réellement pas sa place ici, simplement parce qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'il faut. Sa vie n'avait tenu que par une promesse, jamais Severus n'avait dût être réellement attentif aux gens autour de lui, essayé de les comprendre, plus encore de s'intégrer à un groupe. La réalité des choses est que cette fois Severus Snape ne contrôle rien du tout, et il a horreur de ça !


	9. Abandon

Merci Modorii pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et sache que les prochains chapitres répondront à ta question ! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me transmettre vos impressions et critiques !

Chapitre 9 : Abandon

Sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme, une auréole de sang grandissait peu à peu par les fibres du vêtement. Daryl la rattrape avant qu'elle touche le sol et se met à courir entendant d'autre coup de feu partir. Le bruit et l'odeur de sang attireront bientôt les rôdeurs à la traque. Hermione sur ses épaules semble inconsciente, mais il ne s'arrête pas pour vérifier, il leur fallait une cachette et vite. Il court ce qui lui semble être des heures sans jamais s'arrêter, ou se retourner. Au point d'à peine sentir ses jambes continuer à courir alors qu'il regarde autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Daryl trouve un ruisseau dont il suit le lit, jusqu'à trouver une petite cascade avec un abri de roche derrière le rideau d'eau. Il s'y glisse et dépose Carol retournant en arrière pour effacer ces traces et matérialiser rapidement une fausse piste. Heureusement avec l'eau l'odeur du sang se dissipe les préservant des rôdeurs. Il retourne près d'elle et examine la blessure. Elle saignait si abondamment qu'il ne parvient pas à délimiter les bords de la plaie. Il serre les lèvres un bref instant, son souffle saccadé brisant le silence. Daryl sait que s'il doit tuer ces mercenaires, il perdra beaucoup de temps, temps pendant lequel les rôdeurs gagnaient du terrain dans la prison. Quant à Hermione, il parait évident que la transporter est impossible. Le choix de Daryl est à présent clair, soit il tente de sauver Hermione, soit il sauve le groupe entier. Dans un dernier pincement de lèvre il quitte la cascade et disparaît entre les arbres retrouvant les mercenaires sur la fausse piste

"Jonah au lieu de continuer la traque, on devrait tenter la prison lance le plus jeune groupe.

Daryl baisse les yeux vers le fusil qu'il tient, un gros calibre, c'était lui qui avait tiré sur Hermione. Il détaille le groupe dont le dénommée Jonah est le leader. Il était 6, deux hommes d'âge murs, le plus jeune d'à peine 20 ans, des jumeaux d'environ une trentaine d'année et le leader dans la même tranche d'âge.

- Je t'ais dis que ça ne valait pas le coup ! T'écoutes jamais rien !

Le jeune garçon baisse aussitôt la tête ne disant plus un mot. Daryl repère la façon médiocre dont les deux plus vieux tiennent leurs armes, ils étaient trop peu inexpérimentés pour des mercenaires, ça en devenait grotesque.

- On continue la traque les deux qu'ont a vu sont bien équipés, ils peuvent faire partie d'un groupe et on a besoin de munition. Curtis et Noah vous aller vers la rivière ordonne-t-il désignant les jumeaux qui partent aussitôt

Daryl sourit légèrement en se séparant, ils lui faciliter le travail.

- Lance, lance t-il désignant le plus jeune, tu vas avec James. L'un des deux plus vieux part avec lui à l'est.

- et nous, Vinc, on va par le sud "

Daryl se redresse.


	10. L'Attente

Ce chapitre est volontairement très court, je me rattraperais sur les suivants...

Chapitre 10 : L'attente

Daryl se faufile entre les arbres couteau en main, il le lance doucement légèrement pour le rattraper par la lame et le lancer. L'arme frôle Lance pour se planter dans la poitrine du dénommé James. Il attrape alors Lance à la nuque et la brise d'un geste sec. Encore en vie du sang s'échappe des lèvres de James. Sans un regard Daryl retire la lame de son corps pour la nettoyer. Le mercenaire tente probablement de supplier, mais il s'étouffe dans son propre sang. Le chasseur remet son arbalète sur son épaule et sort son couteau pour le planter dans la tête des deux mercenaires. Ils ne méritaient probablement pas cette clémence, mais Daryl ne doit pas perdre de vue son objectif, il devait protéger son groupe.

Hermione rouvre les yeux entendant une voix masculine qui n'est pas celle de Daryl. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent au point qu'elle peine à entendre ce qui l'entoure.

" Ils ne peuvent pas être loin Lance a bien amoché la fille.

- Ce morveux vise plutôt bien.

La jeune femme perçoit deux silhouettes plus loin sur le rivage. Elle pose sa main sur sa blessure, le sang y coule toujours abondamment et même s'ils ne la voient pas elle ne peut pas rester dans un endroit aussi humide sinon elle se videra de son sang. Elle serre la mâchoire, sur le rivage, en revanche, elle ameutera tous les rôdeurs. Hermione tourne la tête vers les silhouettes proches du rivage et ferme les yeux.

- Elle est là ! "

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrête brusquement alors qu'un tir traverse le rideau d'eau pour se planter dans la roche à quelque centimètre de son visage. Son corps glisse contre la pierre et elle tombe de face dans l'eau. Les bruits s'étouffent petit à petit ainsi que les silhouettes s'effacent laissant des filets rougeâtres encercler sa vision. Tout semble d'un seul coup paisible, rassurant, et calme. Se sentant légère, elle oublie la douleur l'espace d'une seconde avant de sentir une violente force l'attirer en arrière.


	11. Disparition

Chapitre 11 : Disparition

Daryl retourne au niveau de la rivière et s'arrête en voyant la mare de sang autour de laquelle les rôdeurs s'agglutinent dos contre un arbre, il baisse les yeux vers une chaussure appartenant à l'un des jumeaux, ou plutôt le bas d'une jambe et son pied. Plissant les yeux, il ne distingue que la roche derrière le rideau d'eau. Daryl s'accroupit silencieusement et cherche de plus petites taches de sang gardant à l'œil les rôdeurs qui dévorent les deux cadavres au bord de l'eau. Aucune trace, rien qui ne suggère qu'Hermione a pris la fuite. Daryl fronce les sourcils regardant les tas de chairs encore à moitié vêtus entre les rôdeurs, ce n'était que des morceaux de corps masculin. D'autres grognements forcent Daryl à s'éloigner, Hermione était importante, mais il ne doit pas oublier que des mercenaires le cherchent toujours. Le chasseur s'engage à nouveau dans la forêt, mais comme il s'en doutait ce n'était pas plus les mercenaires que la disparition d'Hermione le véritable problème, les coups de feu avaient attiré beaucoup trop de rôdeurs, et ni lui, ni les deux mercenaires restant n'auront le dessus en cas d'attaque. Retrouvant le sentier sud de la prison, Daryl se retrouve entre trois rôdeurs. L'une de ses flèches entre facilement dans la boite crânienne de l'un d'eux. Il attrape la tête d'un autre et lui plante son couteau dans la tempe avant de trancher la jugulaire du dernier, sa tête tombe en arrière suivit de son corps alors qu'il agite encore la mâchoire. Daryl écarte les deux cadavres pour écraser de son pied le crâne de celui-ci. Des hurlements l'interpellent alors se frayant un passage entre les arbres pour rester à couvert Daryl distingue le leader de la bande Jonah assommer un énième rôdeur alors que le corps de Vinc déchiqueté au visage était abandonné parmi les autres cadavres en décomposition. Daryl vise la tête du rôdeur et délaissant son arbalète attrape son couteau. Celui-ci prend place sous la gorge de Jonah qu'il aplatit contre le sol d'un genou appuyé sur son thorax.

" Vous n'étiez que 6 ?

Gardant le silence, il baisse les yeux

- Tu réduis à néant tes chances de vivre ! Averti Daryl baissant les yeux vers la radio attachée à la ceinture de Jonah.

- T'étais en liaison avec les deux autres à la rivière ?

À nouveau, un silence.  
>Daryl plante son couteau dans l'épaule du leader qui hurle de douleur.<p>

- Tu sais que les autres sont morts alors si tu veux sauver ta peau se serait bien d'avoir encore une épaule valide

Au bout d'un moment Jonah relève les yeux

- Oui crache-t-il en serrant la mâchoire de douleur

- Où est-elle ? Grogne Daryl

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, elle s'est fait bouffée ricane-t-il

- Nan il n'y avait que tes potes au menu crois-moi !

Le visage de Jonah s'assombrit aussitôt

- Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, c'est ça ? Devine Daryl

- Elle a disparu dans l'eau"

Daryl fronce les sourcils, avec l'eau, il aurait dû trouver des traces. Ce n'était pas non plus assez profond pour qu'Hermione se noie, même gravement blessée. Se résignant, il baisse les yeux vers Jonah, il avait perdu assez de temps. Il le frappe au visage et considère un moment son corps. Les rôdeurs le ramènent à la réalité, il s'éloigne rapidement sans un regard derrière lui.


	12. Retour

Chapitre 12 : Retour

D'un geste sec Daryl entaille la peau du sanglier sur toute la longueur laissant les entrailles se répandre, le chasseur se redresse l'odeur de sang lui piquant soudain les yeux. Il s'avance ensuite dans la cour principale près du bâtiment avec le cadavre, malgré la distance des rôdeurs reniflant l'odeur de la chair et du sang se retournent et rampent déjà vers lui. Il fait alors demi-tour traînant à nouveau l'animal sur quelque mètre avant de s'engouffrer dans les bois pour se mettre à l'abri. Malgré la situation Daryl ne peut qu'attendre le moment favorable pour entrer. Cette mission n'aurait pu dût si mal tourner, il avait perdu Hermione, mis en danger son groupe, rien n'avait fonctionné. Quand la cour est plus sûre il descend et court jusqu'à la première grille encore une dizaine de rôdeurs sont en vue, mais avec de l'aide, c'était gérable.  
>Il claque la grille, élimine les rôdeurs sur son chemin pour atteindre le bâtiment et frappe contre la porte alors que les rôdeurs agrippent de leurs doigts restant les grilles le bruit métallique et les gémissements le forcent à hurler.<p>

"Ouvrez !

Aussitôt, Rick ouvre la porte, le couteau en main

Il détaille le chasseur un long moment

- Hermione ?

Daryl secoue la tête à bout de souffle

- je sais pas"

Rick fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de sortir se débarrassant du premier rôdeur et s'engageant dans la cour avec Michonne. Les cinq minutes suivantes, il n'y a plus aucune menace, Rick vérifie les grilles pendant que Daryl et Michonne rassemblent déjà les cadavres. Severus s'écarte de la porte laissant passer Carl qui rejoint son père, l'ancien professeur balaye ensuite la cour du regard entendant la conversation de Rick, Michonne et Daryl revenus, près de la grille.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le plan a foiré, on pensait qu'ils avaient renoncé quand Hermione s'est pris une balle.

- Elle est morte ?

Severus tourne aussitôt la tête, mâchoire serrée

- J'en sais rien, avant de se faire becter, les deux mercenaires qui la suivaient l'ont vu disparaître dans l'eau.

- Ils sont tous morts ?

- oui, j'ai vu chacun de leurs cadavres.

Snape s'avance vers Daryl

- disparaître ? Reprend-il en haussant les sourcils

Daryl se tourne vers lui avec un regard sombre.

- C'était qu'un putain de ruisseau, elle n'aurait pas pu se noyer

Le sorcier le considère un long moment avant de répliquer calmement

- Granger n'est pas morte, elle a transplané "


	13. Etre utile

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce chapitre très tardif, donc je remercie d'avance les quelques fidèles qui ont attendu ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup Viatorette pour ton message, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Les chapitres sont effectivement courts, j'en suis désolé, mais c'est une première fic et ne sachant pas si mon style d'écriture ou même mon histoire plairaient je ne voulais pas me lancer dans l'écriture de chapitres trop longs. Quand à Sevychounet ne t-inquiète pas la disparition d'Hermione n'est pas anodine et je pense (sans prétention) que les chapitres à venir te plairont. Et pour finir ma parution, ces derniers temps, est plutôt chaotique… mais je vais essayer de publier 1 ou 2 chapitre par weekend ne pouvant rien publier en semaine. _

C'était silencieux, peut-être même trop, Severus n'en savait en faite rien, il n'était pas là depuis assez longtemps. En se retrouvant transporté dans ce monde qui lui était entièrement étranger, il avait comme perdu ses réflexes. À aucun moment, il n'avait pris le temps d'observer réellement les personnes qui l'entouraient alors que ses expériences lui avaient appris que cela pouvait lui sauver la vie. Promenant son regard sur l'ensemble du groupe, il prend plusieurs minutes pour se dresser un plan mental de chacun. Arrivant à Daryl, il remarque que celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux. Sans fléchir Snape l'affronte du regard impassible en haussant légèrement les sourcils, le chasseur le répond par un bref plissement de lèvre détournant les yeux en lançant

" T'as pas l'air d'un type qui vient de perdre une amie

- Miss Granger n'est pas une amie, et je ne l'ai en aucun cas perdu, son départ est peut-être même plus précieux que sa présence.

Rick intervient en voyant Daryl s'approcher aussitôt dangereusement de Severus.

- Doucement intime t-il, fermement en regardant Snape la main sur l'épaule de Daryl

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Hermione était très utile, probablement plus que tu sembles le croire

Snape serre les lèvres il avait à nouveau oublié qu'ils s'adressaient à des moldus, cachant son agacement mais surtout sa frustration il soupire en reprenant

- Je ne doute pas qu'elle était utile, mais son départ me montre une chose, que la magie existe encore dans ce monde d'une forme ou d'une autre et, avec elle, je peux vous être très utile.

Daryl s'éloigne de Rick attrapant son arbalète avec rage

- J'en ai marre d'entendre toutes ces conneries de magie, moi ce que je vois, c'est un type paumé qui a surtout peur qu'on le largue en pleine forêt !  
>Après son départ, le claquement de la porte résonne dans le silence.<p>

Rick, mains sur les hanches tourne la tête le visage immobile pendant un long moment

- Daryl, moi, et nous tous en faite sommes peut familier a ce dont tu parles, dans ce monde si tu veux survivre, tu ne te bases plus sur la croyance et le paranormal

Snape se redresse

- Tu veux trouver en « ma croyance » une quelconque utilité et bien soit laisse moi sortir de l'enceinte de la prison.

Rick fronce les sourcils en dévisageant l'homme

- Si tu sors des barrières, tu es mort

- Je le suis tout autant si tu me juge inutile non ?

Rick relève légèrement la tête en regardant Snape

- Michonne.

La concernée appuyé sur le mur avait suivit attentivement tout l'échange, comme l'intégralité du groupe présent dans le réfectoire.

- Tu l'accompagnes à l'extérieur "

Michonne regarde Rick semblant hésiter avant de s'éloigner pour rassembler ses affaires. Rick lui quitte à son tour le réfectoire pour retrouver Daryl. Severus plisse légèrement les yeux avant de voir Carl se planter devant lui. Au bout d'une minute interminable de silence, l'homme a la brusque impression d'être redevenu un professeur en face de son élève. Sauf que là en faite, il n'était plus certain d'être le professeur et pas l'élève.  
>Carl réajuste son chapeau trop grand avant de lui tendre l'arme d'Hermione<p>

"Tu sais comment ça fonctionne ?

Snape secoue la tête acceptant finalement son ignorance face au garçon.

- C'est simple ici, c'est un chargeur de 13 balles

Il lui montre avec des gestes assurés celui-ci avant de l'encastrer à nouveau dans la crosse.

- Pour pouvoir tirer, tu dois enlever le cran de sureté juste là, il doit être baissé, en tirant sur la glissière, tu charge l'arme dit-il en joignant les paroles au geste. Tu peux utiliser le cran de mire pour viser. Ne vise que la tête, en tirant ailleurs, tu gaspilleras tes balles. Si tu n'as jamais utilisé d'arme sache que la puissance du tir créer un recul donc tiens bien la crosse, plus le calibre et important plus le recul est fort.

Il remet le cran de sûreté avant de le rendre à Snape.

- Sache aussi que l'arme à feu est en dernier recours, les rôdeurs sont attirés par le bruit, alors quand tu peux utilise l'arme blanche. Tu as toujours le couteau de mon père ?

Severus hoche la tête à nouveau. Carl regarde Michonne

- elle ne fait pas confiance facilement, mais elle te protégera, tu n'as rien à craindre

Severus met de côté de le fait qu'un gamin essaye de le réconforter pour hocher la tête une énième fois regardant l'arme en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où la mettre en attendant. Comme ci Carl avait compris le message, il lui tend un étui qu'il encastre dans la ceinture de pantalon de Snape y ajoutant l'étui avec le couteau.

- Tout a porté de main, vérifie toujours que l'étui est fermé, perdre ton arme n'es définitivement pas une option.

- J'ai compris la situation se sent alors obligé de dire Snape

Carl le regarde alors longuement

- Je sais que Daryl a tort murmure t-il alors.

Snape baisse les yeux vers le gamin

- tu es perdu, mais tu n'as pas peur, j'en suis certain "


End file.
